Developing technologies for producing antibodies or other heteromultimers with different binding characteristics (e.g., monospecific or multispecific) that are useful and scalable for commercial and therapeutic purposes has been elusive. Many methods have been tried, but nearly all suffer significant drawbacks such as being poorly soluble or inexpressible in mammalian cells, demonstrating low yield of heterodimer formation, being technically challenging to manufacture or immunogenic, exhibiting short half-life in vivo, or being unstable, among other problems (e.g., Hollinger et al., (1993) PNAS 90:6444-6448; U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,448; U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,441; U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,828; U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,330; U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,796; Fischer et al., (2007) Pathobiology 74:3-14; Booy (2006) Arch. Immunol. Ther. Exp. 54:85-101; Cao et al., (2003) 55: 171-197; and Marvin et al., (2006) Current Opinion in Drug Discovery & Development 9(2): 184-193). Thus, there is a need for improved technologies and processes to make antibodies or other heteromultimers with different binding characteristics.